An ammonia hydroxide deployment system can be applied to but not limit to the water supplying system of a thermal power plant or a nuclear power plant for corrosion prevention. However, in prior ammonia hydroxide deployment system, people who prepare the ammonia hydroxide are exposed to ammonia which could lead to safety hazards because of manually deploying the ammonia hydroxide. In addition, in prior art, the ammonia hydroxide is diluted from ammonia solution, which is more expensive than ammonia gas. Therefore, an automatic ammonia deployment system in which the ammonia hydroxide is deployed automatically is needed.